yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
T.G.
T.G., short for Tech Genus, is an archetype used by Antinomy in Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. They are all bionic in appearance to reference the identity of their master. They made their debut in Extreme Victory. In the Japanese anime, each of them has a code in their name which references their Type, followed by a number. This includes their status as they have X's at the end of their names to indicate their evolution of Synchro Monsters: * Synchro - X * Accel Synchro - XX * Delta Accel Synchro - XXX. They are high tech monsters from the future and they share a variation of this effect in anime: This card can also be treated as a Machine-Type monster. When a Spell or Trap Card you control targets this card, you can halve this card's original ATK and DEF. When this card is destroyed, you can add 1 "T.G." monster card from your Deck to your hand. You cannot Summon it this turn. In Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Tag Force 5, it is possible to use the card obtained during the same turn, and the ATK and DEF reduction is not present among their effects. The real life version of the "T.G." cards consist of monsters who can "replace" themselves with different monsters when they're destroyed. Most of the non-Synchro monsters search for other "T.G." monsters besides ones that share their name (for example, a "T.G. Warwolf" can search for any "T.G." monster besides "T.G. Warwolf"), while all of the Synchro monsters (except "T.G. Recipro Dragonfly") draw cards or Summon monsters. Despite their bionic appearance and names, the only existing Machine-Type T.G. monsters are Accel Synchro Monsters. All "T.G." supporting Spell and Trap Cards have an initialism in their names. Playing Style The goal of the archetype is to Accel Synchro Summon "T.G." monsters to control the field. "T.G. Blade Blaster" can negate Spells and Traps while "T.G. Halberd Cannon" can negate Summons. Due to the ease of low-level Synchro Summons, Summoning the two aforementioned monsters is a matter of summoning and protecting the Synchro Material Monsters. A good rival of T.G. Halberd Cannon is Shooting Quasar Dragon due to the high attack stats and powerful effects. Although Shooting Quasar Dragon is prefered due to the multiple attacking ability. "T.G. Striker", "T.G. Warwolf", and "T.G. Catapult Dragon" are the best cards to swarm with; the first two have easy Summoning requirements while "Catapult Dragon" can Summon more monsters and give "Warwolf" an opportunity to be Summoned by its effect. At the very least, in case you cannot Synchro Summon, you can build a defense and let your opponent destroy them, giving you plenty of cards to add to your hand at the End Phase. Some good support cards are "Junk Synchron", "Kinka-byo", and "Mischief of the Yokai". :*When Normal Summoned, "Junk Synchron's" effect can Special Summon "Catapult Dragon" from the Graveyard so you can Synchro Summon any of the Level 5 "T.G." Synchro Monsters. Be sure that at least one of those monsters is "T.G. Hyper Librarian", to gain extra draw power. :*Because there are no Level 1 "T.G." non-Tuner Monsters for "Recipro Dragonfly", you can use "Kinka-byo's" effect to summon "T.G. Cyber Magician" from the Graveyard. This combo can also Synchro Summon "Formula Synchron" so you can draw 1 card. :*"Mischief of the Yokai" can be used offensively or defensively. Since the non-Synchro Monsters are for Synchro Summoning Level 5 Synchro Monsters, using "Mischief" reduces the Levels of "Striker", "Warwolf", and "Catapult Dragon" to 1 without any drawback to "T.G. Blade Blaster", since it will most likely be on the field first. Also, since the "T.G." cards share the ability to search once they are destroyed, support cards such as "Kuraz the Light Monarch" and "Needle Ceiling" can be used with little or no drawbacks. While "Kuraz's" effect might seem too good to pass up on your own cards, remember that you can use it selectively: for example, you can choose to destroy your opponent's "Legendary Six Samurai - Shi En" and not target any of their other monsters. Because of the use of level 5 synchros, a T.G. Deck can use Ally of Justice Catastor, Hyper Librarian, and in some cases Naturia Beast. Summoning the ace of this archetype ("T.G. Blade Blaster") it's relatively fast and can be done in a single turn if you control no monster and your oponent does while you have in your hand "T.G. Striker", "T.G. Warwolf", and "T.G. Cyber Magician" with "T.G. Rush Rhino" or "T.G. Catapult Dragon" with "T.G. Jet Falcon" in the place of Rush Rhino and Cyber Magician. In the event that you don't have all of them in your hand, then you can let your oponent destroy a few of your T.G. monsters that can search the deck for other T.G. monsters during the end phase to build up the resources to "Accel Synchro Summon" "T.G. Blade Blaster" quickly. On the other hand, the summoning of the strongest T.G. monster, "T.G. Halberd Cannon", it's very easy when you have "T.G. Blade Blaster" on your field and you have at least "T.G. Cyber Magician" in your hand and "Level Eater" in your graveyard. Summon "T.G. Cyber Magician", then activate "Level Eater"'s effect in your graveyard by reducing "T.G. Blade Blaster"'s level by 1 to revive "Level Eater". Tune "T.G. Cyber Magician" with "Level Eater" to "Synchro Summon" "T.G. Recipro Dragonfly", and activate it's effect to send your "T.G. Blade Blaster" to the graveyard and special summon the synchro material monsters used for it provided you have them in the graveyard, and finally tune "T.G. Recipro Dragonfly" with "T.G. Wonder Magician" and the other level 5 "Synchro Monster" to "Delta Accel Synchro Summon" "T.G. Halberd Cannon". "Level Eater" it's also useful for many aspects in this deck. "Plaguespreader Zombie" can also be used in this deck to accelerate the rate of "Synchro Summon". Cards like "Gravity Collapse" (negates a summon and destroys the monster making the oponent unable to summon more monster for the rest of the turn by tributing one of your "Synchro Monster"), "Synchro Material" ("steals" an oponent's monster that you can use to synchro summon), "Safe Zone" (protects 1 of your monsters from any kind of destruction and targeting effects) and specially, "Inferno Reckless Summon" (summons 1 or 2 more copies of a T.G. monster from your graveyard, hand or deck when you special summnoned one T.G. monster which makes the combo even better if you don't use the spare monsters special summoned by this effect and let them be destroyed to search the deck at the end phase), are a staple in this deck to keep the oponent under constant pressure and control even if they use a fast and powerful "Archetype" like the "Six Samurai" or to some extend, "Blackwings". T.G. Tech Genus Monsters are a powerful archetype, able to quickly Synchro Summon, and do devastating damage in the first 2 turns alone. Their specialty is their Synchro Summons, allowing you to summon multiple monsters in a single turn, and even Accel Synchro then use effects such as "T.G. Wonder Magician's" to Synchro during your opponent's turn or "T.G. Recipro Dragonfly's" to de synchro and it gives you a chance to Synchro for T.G. Halberd Cannon. Recommended Cards Monsters * Reborn Tengu * T.G. Cyber Magician * T.G. Rush Rhino * T.G. Striker * T.G. Warwolf * T.G. Jet Falcon * T.G. Catapult Dragon * King Tiger Wanghu * Beast King Barbaros * Level Eater * Plaguespreader Zombie * Sangan Spells * Double Summon * Lightning Vortex * Pot of Avarice * TGX300 * TGX1-HL (to dodge a Bottomless Trap Hole and destroy 1 spell or trap) * Foolish Burial (to send Level Eater or Plaguespreader Zombie to the graveyard) * Inferno Reckless Summon (to swarm the field and synchro summon quicker while using the unused "spares" to search the deck if they can) Traps * Call of the Haunted * Horn of the Phantom Beast * TG1-EM1 * TGX3-DX2 * TG-SX1 * Mirror Force * Safe Zone * Torrential Tribute * Synchro Material * Gravity Collapse * Reanimation Wave * Compulsory Evacuation Device Extra Deck * Ally of Justice Catastor * Shooting Quasar Dragon * Formula Synchron * Naturia Barkion * T.G. Recipro Dragonfly * T.G. Wonder Magician * T.G. Power Gladiator * T.G. Blade Blaster * T.G. Halberd Cannon * T.G. Hyper Librarian * Stardust Dragon * Shooting Star Dragon * Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier * Mist Wurm Weaknesses Since this archetype is one of the most Synchro-focused archetypes, rivaling Yusei-themed and Inca Decks, all anti-Synchro support ("Discord", "Synchro Control", "Greed Grado", "Meklords", "Shiny Black "C"", etc.) can kill the Deck, in addition to all the typical Anti-Meta strategies that most Decks fall prey to. None of the non-Synchro Monsters provide any offensive capabilities, barring "Rush Rhino" with "TGX300" on the field. Thunder King Rai-Oh can also stop their searching. Use "TG1-EM1" to take control of your opponent's monster when you don't have strong attack power. Also, nearly all monsters have effects that ease the Synchro Summons while wrecking havoc on the player's hand. Therefore, field clearing becomes even more important so protect your monsters with "Starlight Road" or "My Body as a Shield". Category:Archetypes